


所谓高山流水觅知音-Violaan

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	所谓高山流水觅知音-Violaan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

所谓高山流水觅知音-Violaan

[ ](http://violaanx.lofter.com/)

#  [Violaan](http://violaanx.lofter.com/)

  
[首页](http://violaanx.lofter.com/)  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/violaanx)

[归档](https://violaanx.lofter.com/view)

## 所谓高山流水觅知音

我lof的置顶，是我今年在微博之夜时，请我的去现场采访的同事帮我向朱老师表达的一些喜欢之情。

具体的我就不说了，朱老师听到后给我的回答是:会的。

抛开所有的东西，他们的关系就是真的非常好。

朋友分很多种，在我眼里他们就是知音。

二人的价值观是一致的、兴趣爱好是相似的、看待工作的态度是差不多的。

最重要的是，他们彼此都懂得对方。就像钟子期听的懂伯牙的琴声。

其实我们都有体会，离开校园走进社会，能交到一个朋友，真朋友会很难。进入社会的我们总会用各种类别来区别我们遇见的各种人。比如，麻友、驴友、饭票、同事。我们在介绍他们的时候很少会用朋友这个词。

我们都清楚这是为什么，何况他们在那样繁杂的娱乐圈。

他的笑他会知道他此刻是在强颜欢笑；

他的泪他会明白这是开心幸福的表现；

他还没开口他就会知道又要唠叨他好好照顾自己；

他说没事他也明白其实这个人心里正在感伤；

他不能完完全全的代表他，但是他完完全全把话语权都交给他。

因为他知道，他说的都是他想说的。

他和他的相处自然的就像相识一个世纪的老友。

这大概就是天命吧。

他们从来都是坦坦荡荡，不刻意不张扬。

因为他们之间的情意也不需要任何人去评价，他们也不在意别人怎么去评价。因为他们知道，对方都是值得的人。

因为所有的事情时间是最好的证据

他们不必为一些可笑的事情去浪费时间

如果叫他们选择，他们宁愿用这个时间一起听一曲喜欢的歌曲，看一部爱看的电影，或者赴一场相约好的旅行。

所谓高山流水觅知音

不负相遇

未来继续携手并进  


等有一天他和他都变成了走不动听不到的老人

他还在笑呵呵的说

“你幼不幼稚”  


  
[2044](https://violaanx.lofter.com/post/1ffbb37c_12e905d3f)  
[81](https://violaanx.lofter.com/post/1ffbb37c_12e905d3f)  
[2019-05-03](https://violaanx.lofter.com/post/1ffbb37c_12e905d3f)  
  


  
评论(81)  


  
热度(2044)  


function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://violaanx.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://zhang1qiao.lofter.com/) [乔乔搞点星冰乐778](http://zhang1qiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://liangqi676.lofter.com/) [summer_933](http://liangqi676.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://weiweilanlan617.lofter.com/) [巍巍澜澜](http://weiweilanlan617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://yunhubuxi018.lofter.com/) [泉水甘甜](http://yunhubuxi018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://xzj1206.lofter.com/) [香菇](http://xzj1206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://xiangzaizhongqingchihuoguo.lofter.com/) [想在重庆吃火锅](http://xiangzaizhongqingchihuoguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://menqiandaqiaoxia104.lofter.com/) [肆。](http://menqiandaqiaoxia104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://menqiandaqiaoxia104.lofter.com/) [肆。](http://menqiandaqiaoxia104.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](http://zhangqilingfuren577.lofter.com/) [Prometheus](http://zhangqilingfuren577.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://muyihaha.lofter.com/) [Liebe und Frieden](http://muyihaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://meiguiguzhuzhiaibaicai.lofter.com/) [玫瑰谷主只爱白菜😘](http://meiguiguzhuzhiaibaicai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://meiguiguzhuzhiaibaicai.lofter.com/) [玫瑰谷主只爱白菜😘](http://meiguiguzhuzhiaibaicai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](http://yishengzhikeweilan.lofter.com/) [居居](http://yishengzhikeweilan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://yishengzhikeweilan.lofter.com/) [居居](http://yishengzhikeweilan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://ffa64.lofter.com/) [拢中白菜](http://ffa64.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://fishbabya.lofter.com/) [fishooo](http://fishbabya.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://fishbabya.lofter.com/) [fishooo](http://fishbabya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://ximo3908.lofter.com/) [♫惜沫♚](http://ximo3908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](http://ershengjiadexiaoxifu.lofter.com/) [二笙家的小媳妇](http://ershengjiadexiaoxifu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://nie25104.lofter.com/) [涅](http://nie25104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://shisanyue591.lofter.com/) [一尘不染的真心](http://shisanyue591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yumeonkmlgby.lofter.com/) [援琴欲写竹间流](http://yumeonkmlgby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://ziyu8602.lofter.com/) [紫玉](http://ziyu8602.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://ziyu8602.lofter.com/) [紫玉](http://ziyu8602.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](http://933shmily0703.lofter.com/) [弥星](http://933shmily0703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://ziyoudeyu577.lofter.com/) [小鱼](http://ziyoudeyu577.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](http://xi714371.lofter.com/) [朱朱白白](http://xi714371.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://carf163.lofter.com/) [carf163](http://carf163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://shuiguomianmianyang.lofter.com/) [水果绵绵羊](http://shuiguomianmianyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://weilan747.lofter.com/) [月夜星河](http://weilan747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://greenxiao2.lofter.com/) [蓝天琉云](http://greenxiao2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://xue71665.lofter.com/) [雪](http://xue71665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://xue71665.lofter.com/) [雪](http://xue71665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://wangswangs.lofter.com/) [wangswangs](http://wangswangs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://changfengwanliyuan933.lofter.com/) [长风万里远](http://changfengwanliyuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://missfish456.lofter.com/) [Miss fish](http://missfish456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://guolaikaoshuni.lofter.com/) [狼窝【嗷呜】](http://guolaikaoshuni.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](http://guolaikaoshuni.lofter.com/) [狼窝【嗷呜】](http://guolaikaoshuni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://xilan638.lofter.com/) [希岚](http://xilan638.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://xilan638.lofter.com/) [希岚](http://xilan638.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://qinaideguniang200505.lofter.com/) [倾城](http://qinaideguniang200505.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://milliean.lofter.com/) [milliean](http://milliean.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](http://milliean.lofter.com/) [milliean](http://milliean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://qiangweini2013.lofter.com/) [毛毛雨](http://qiangweini2013.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](http://woweibaijugaiid.lofter.com/) [二熊不是不是瓜皮](http://woweibaijugaiid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://linlinlinlinlin096.lofter.com/) [林林林林林](http://linlinlinlinlin096.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://wodeweibozhiweizhuyilonghebaiyu.lofter.com/) [我的維博只為朱一龍和白宇](http://wodeweibozhiweizhuyilonghebaiyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](http://wodeweibozhiweizhuyilonghebaiyu.lofter.com/) [我的維博只為朱一龍和白宇](http://wodeweibozhiweizhuyilonghebaiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://glenicelyu.lofter.com/) [ddupsun](http://glenicelyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](http://wobuhuichanggeleaf.lofter.com/) [梓一](http://wobuhuichanggeleaf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  


  
© [Violaan](https://violaanx.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


if (!!window.photoPost) {  
$(document).ready(function () {  
$.each($('.photo .tips:last'),function(){$(this).css({display:'block'});});  
var resizeImg = function() {  
var width = $(window).width()*0.8;  
$.each($('.innerdoc .photo .box img'), function() {  
$(this).css({width:'auto'});  
});  
$.each($('.innerdoc .photo .box'), function() {  
var _p = this;  
$.each($('img', _p), function(){  
var _w = this.width;  
var _w1 = _w > width ? width : _w;  
if (_w > 726 && width < 726){_w1=800;}  
$(_p).css({width:_w1});  
$(this).css({width:'100%'});  
});  
$(this).css({visibility:'visible'});  
});  
};  
$(window).resize(resizeImg);  
$(window).load(resizeImg);  
});  
}

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':true,'CcType':6,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspViolaan'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
